The Maelstrom and the Vance Sisters
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto is invited to stay at Castle Vance and finds his vacation with Elina, Leina, and Claudette stimulated with more excitement than he ever expected. NarutoxElinaxLeinaxClaudette. Naruto/Queen Blade 30th milestone. Please R&R if enjoyed.


Damn, it's been 30 stories in my _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series already? What a sexy trip it's been and it's about to get even sexier as Naruto meets the series' favorite aristocrats known as the Vance sisters featuring the snobby Elina in her first lemon in the series, the Queen's Blade lead character Leina in her 3rd lemon, and the fan-favorite elder sister Claudette's 2nd lemon in the series.

In this action/sex-packed tale, we see Naruto visit this trio of lovely fighters and get to spend the time with them that most men would kill to have. With this 30th milestone, I present you some lemony fun with all of Elina, Leina, and Claudette and don't forget to review if you have the time (I know you guys do have the time so don't cheat me out of knowing you like it.)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Queen's Blade.  
**_ **Note:** This story takes place four years after the Queen's Blade's tournament and I'll leave the decision of whether Tomoe or Menace is the new Gainos Queen to you readers. However, I'll note that the Vance Sisters appear as they did in the first two seasons and their measurements are the same from their Rebellion looks.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto was on his way to the Vance Castle and spotted the lake on which it sat from where he traveled. Having received an invitation from Claudette, he wondered how the sisters had been since the last time he had seen them and arrived at the bridge.

He headed down to the long structure and noticed the drawbridge lowering as he got closer to where he spotted Claudette with a few Royal Guard soldiers standing behind her. Smiling at the redhead, he waved to her and spotted Elina darting at him.

"It's you!" Elina yelled as she sprang at him with her arms out as if preparing to attack him and he struck a preparing stance as she yowled at him. Just then, he held out his arms as Elina descended to him and landed in his arms as her fierce demeanor became that of an excited girl.

"Elina-hime!" Naruto smiled as the Captain of the Guard landed in his arms and rubbed her head against his chest in a manner of cat-like nuzzling.

"You made it! What took you?" Elina excitedly asked him and he stroked her back; causing her to purr.

"Following this map, that's what." Naruto said while holding up said map and Elina only laughed.

"Yeah, the map has been around for a pretty good time but you'll get used to it someday." Elina said as he carried her to the entrance and Claudette greeted him.

"Naruto, we're pleased you could accept our invitation to visit our home." Claudette said as she and Naruto shook hands.

"I'm glad to have shown up; this place is a palace!" Naruto marveled aloud and Elina, still being carried by him, only laughed.

"A castle, really, but you get the idea." Elina smiled.

"And we're glad you could make it, Naruto-kun." Leina said while appearing.

"Leina-chan, you're back!" Naruto smiled as he sat Elina down with the drawbridge being raised back into place behind him and she warmly shook his hand.

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't mss seeing you again for all the traveling in the world." Leina said and Naruto smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto said with Claudette leading him to the training yard.

"I assume you remember the invitation's condition, did you not?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah, about that; it never brings up the condition." Naruto answered.

"Here's the condition; you can stay if you best all three of us in a sparring match." Claudette answered.

"Unless you don't think you stand a chance against us." Leina teasingly said and Naruto smiled while setting his backpack in the care of a nearby handmaiden offering to take it. He revealed twin Hiraishin kunai before the center prongs grew out to the size of katana blades and he stretched out his arms.

"You're so on." Naruto said while Leina unsheathed her sword known as Evindil and Elina skillfully twirled her spear around. He looked to see Claudette take a stance and take hold of her sword's hilt before tossing aside her black garb.

"Let's get started then." Claudette said while pointed her sword at him and the blonde barely blinked as he observed her scantily-clad body until a spark of electricity appeared on Thunderclap's blade. The statuesque redhead made the first move by raising her sword into the air and brought it down onto the earth where multiple bolts of lightning shot at him.

Naruto coated his blade with the power of Raikiri and skillfully cut the bolts apart when they got within range while Elina launched the wired end of her spear at him. It coiled around his forearm and Elina smirked while attempting to pull him to her.

He equally smirked while giving the wire a good tug and dragged Elina to him as Leina moved in with Claudette swinging her longsword at him. In a well-timed evasion, Naruto sprang off the ground with Thunderclap cutting through the lengthy wire and the agile Elina jumped after him.

She thrust the spear's head at him and he blocked it with his other Hiraishin sword as Leina lashed her blade in his direction. Managing to counter with ease, Elina twirled the spear overhead with the shinobi keeping his weapon between them and he eventually shot to the ground where Claudette awaited.

Shrouding her blade with electricity, she sent volts his way and he sliced them again before connecting his Raikiri-covered Hiraishin blade against her longsword. Pushing against each other's blades, Naruto parried against her weapon and spun around to scissor his swords together in defense of Leina's sword swinging at him.

Elina and Claudette came at him from both sides before he ended the scissoring with a head-butt that sent Leina back while he flipped into the air. Naruto managed to connect his sword against the spear being swung at him and landed next to her.

"You're mine, Naruto-kun!" Elina grinned while twirling the spear overhead and Naruto tauntingly twirled either elongated kunai at his side until she sprang at him with Leina alongside her. Both sisters lashed and swung their weapons at him in sync as he avoided their attacks with ease with Claudette standing still for a moment.

Elina swung her spear at his knees and he managed to vault over her to hammer his blades against Leina's sword. She swiftly spun and launched herself at the shinobi again until he stopped her oncoming spear with the closest Hiraishin.

Leina sprang back and prepared to use Dragon Tail before noticing Claudette subtly gesturing to her. She retreated and either sister looked to see Elina clashing with Naruto while swinging her iron claw at him.

He suddenly tossed both Hiraishin away and executed a 360 kick that stopped both the oncoming spear and iron claw. Elina landed on her back before quickly recovering and readying to attack again until her eyes fell on her elder sisters gesturing.

"Ready yourself, Naruto-kun." Claudette spoke to him and he then noticed lightning forming the gathering clouds overhead that reminded him of Sasuke's Kirin with Leina and Elina getting to safe distances. Suddenly, multiple blinding bolts of lightning showered down at the earth and he rocketed into the air while rearing his hand back with Claudette watching.

With a thrust of his hand, Naruto launched a long-scale Raikiri Spear that severed all the lightning bolts before they touched the ground and the Vance sisters watched with silent awe. Before the Thundercloud General realized it, the cloth on her hips was severed and she looked to see him appear in the center of her and her sisters.

"Finished?" Naruto asked before each of them all ran at him from all sides and his Hiraishin teleported him out of the way until he swooping down onto them with both blades in his possession. He pinned all of their blades on top of the other beneath his first blade and pointed the other at them.

Lowering their respective weapons with only approval in their eyes, both of the Hiraishin blades retracted to their normal size and he put them away; not noticing the approving look Claudette gave him.

 _Moments later_

"Well, Naruto-kun, that Hiraishin jutsu of yours certainly comes in handy, doesn't it?" Leina asked as he sat with her sisters resting their feet in the courtyard's fountain.

"It works for both my Dad and Old Man Second, too and that reminds me; where's your Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Father is away for a while and won't be back until the end of the week." Elina explained.

"He left without you?" The puzzled Naruto said.

"Not to worry; Father has my personal hand-trained troops at his command." Elina proudly said.

"Your Dad aside, all of you have gotten incredibly stronger since the last time I saw the three of you." Naruto said.

"And the same to you, Naruto-kun; I had a feeling my enhanced Thunder Shock wouldn't stand a chance against you and I glad to have been correct." Claudette said.

"Yeah, what'd you do to Thunderclap?" Naruto asked.

"You have Ymir to thank for that as she gave my sword an upgrade through the use of Wizard Stones and turned it into what you see today." Claudette explained.

"Looking at what it could do, she totally didn't disappoint." Naruto said.

"And neither did you, Naruto-kun." Leina smiled with the shinobi beaming and Elina wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Which is just what you'd expect from him." Elina smiled and he smiled at the sisters in gratitude.

 _Later on_

After dinner, Naruto headed down the long hallway and stopped at the massive bathing area to look through the glass doors in front of it to see a handmaiden finish preparing it. She rose and left him to undress before he stepped down the steps into the warming water.

Letting out a content sigh, he relaxed in the bath and started washing himself after a while until he heard the doors open. The alarmed blonde spun around to see Elina standing there in her naked glory and she excitedly smiled upon seeing the sage in the water.

"Room for one more?" Elina giggled before making her way to the baths and Naruto covered his groin with a nervous blush building on his face. The Royal Guard Captain practically hopped into the water and he moved back.

"Elina-hime, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a flushed face and Elina's cat-like smile appeared on her energetic face.

"Well, you can't wash your back by yourself, can you?" Elina said while holding a cloth in her hand and she noticed him covering his crotch.

"I'll clean that, too, if you want." Elina offered as she reached for his groin and he practically curled into a ball with his knees to his chest. She could only smile at his shyness and get closer to him as a result.

"I'll be fine." Naruto bashfully said.

"It's okay, I won't bite." She answered and he knew that trying to leave with be impossible without her catching sight of his manhood. He managed to turn around and she now faced his backside as she lathered her breasts with suds once she tossed the washcloth away.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and purred into his ears while pressing her chest against his back. His blush became deeper upon realizing what she was doing and his eyes shifted back to her.

"Elina-hime, what are you doing?" Naruto blushed with Elina's breasts squishing on him and his shyness only turned her on in the same way Leina's reactions did.

"I'm cleaning your back…and this, too!" Elina said as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his stiffness. He cried out while slightly standing and she giggled while holding onto his hardness.

"Hold on, Elina-hime!" Naruto cried out and she never lessened her hold.

"That's what I'm doing, Naruto-kun. I've never gotten to hold one until now and it's so big and hot!" Elina said with fascination and he started to stagger as she gripped his junk. Thanks to this being her first encounter with a man's growth, she kept stroking it and Naruto considered teleporting before remembering that he had nowhere to go from not knowing where he'd sleep.

She kept pumping his manhood to where pre-cum spilled out of his emerged foreskin and she was impressed at how large he had grown in her hold. Naruto moaned as she let go of his hardness and watched it throb while smiling.

Moving to his front, she slid her hand down his chest and continued to smoothly purr at him through her teasing before lifting her leg. Naruto instantly let her teasing influence him as he got behind Elina and raised her leg with her arm resting on the crane of his neck.

"Elina-hime…" Naruto managed to moan.

"Feeling a little randy, Naruto-kun? C'mon, what's stopping you; take control, take me down like a tiger cub." Elina said while stroking the underside of his chin and he leaned in for a kiss upon seeing the amorous look in her eyes. The shinobi's cock moved towards her opening and started to enter her folds before she abruptly broke away from him.

"Elina-hime, are you nervous?" Naruto asked and she darted to the doors before looking back at him.

"Nope; just wanted to tease you." Elina smiled.

"What?!" The flustered Naruto said and she giggled as the view of her cute ass vanished upon her running out the doors. He groaned from his throbbing hardness with the image of Elina's naked body staying in his mind and looked at the pre-cum still seeping out.

" _Well, this shouldn't take long."_ Naruto thought before moving forward to grab his erection.

"Naruto-kun?" Leina's voice said and he froze at gripping his hardness until he looked back to see said Wandering Warrior holding an open towel in front of her body.

"Leina-chan…" The now-pale faced Naruto managed to utter through his strained voice.

"Elina just bolted from the baths laughing; is everything alright?" Leina asked and Naruto kept his back to her while rigidly making his way to the water.

"Oh, I'm fine, ya know." Naruto chuckled and Leina noticed his stiff walking before something clicked in her mind from her past experiences with Elina's grabby hands.

"She touched you, didn't she?" Leina asked and Naruto only looked over his shoulder again with a nervous look written across his face that reminded her of her previous encounters with her amorous sister.

"I'll live, Leina-chan; it's no big deal." Naruto said and she stared at him before dropping the towel. Closing the door, she undid her braids and stepped into the water until she stood in front of him with no attempt to shield her body.

"I can't leave you like this so I'll take responsibility for Elina's actions." Leina said to the blushing Naruto and parted his hands to reveal his hardness. Before he could attempt to cover himself up, Leina wrapped her fingers around it and held it steady in order to plant her mouth on the tip.

He groaned at her saliva coating his foreskin and she did likewise at the temperature his size carried as she got most of him in her chops. Leina moved her mouth up and down on his manhood while feeling the tip traveling to her throat each time she moved down.

Naruto raised his crotch each time her head came forward and she planted her palms on his knees to continue sucking on his member. Despite her elevated moans, she never lessened on sucking off his throbbing cannon and found the taste of his pre-cum strong but fascinating.

Standing up, he placed his hands on her head to guide her movements as he channeled his manhood into her mouth and the warrior felt him growing as she coated him with her warming saliva. Naruto groaned from the semen collecting in his length and he couldn't believe how good she was this.

Leina suddenly opened her mouth and moved back as a surprised Naruto look down to see her engulf his pride between her orbs. He resumed thrusting into her cleavage and marveled at the softness on all sides of his strong appendage.

"Leina-chan's boobs are really soft…" Naruto dreamily said as she kneaded them and kept her eyes on the foreskin while brushing her tongue against it. Leina enjoyed the fiery stiffness of his erection between her flesh and watched it throb with her tits brushing the sides of it.

" _It keeps getting bigger each time I squeeze it. It's only a matter of time before his stuff comes out."_ Leina thought while rubbing her chest together on his charging glory and watched it throb in her cleavage until his semen spurted onto her face in white gooey coats.

As the thick substance trailed down her face, she tasted the foreskin a final time and Naruto panted as she moved back. The blonde duo sat in the water and both relaxed before staring at each other after a while with bashful expressions.

"Thank you for that, Leina-chan." Naruto sheepishly said.

"Happy to help you, Naruto-kun, and you have my word Elina will hear about this later." Leina assured him and both she and Elina's toned bodies came to mind as he bathed with her.

 _Afterwards_

"Well, that's weird." Naruto said aloud as he looked through his backpack and Claudette entered the room wearing a magenta housecoat that was open enough to display her navel and below.

"I packed some kimonos to wear at night, but now they're all gone." Naruto said.

"Are you certain you didn't misplace them?" Claudette asked.

"I don't think I did; I don't know what I'm going to do now." Naruto said.

"Why not sleep in my room for the time being; I'll be more than happy to give it to you." Claudette offered.

"I appreciate that, Claudette, but where would you sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind that; you may have my bed for tonight." Claudette said and he gratefully nodded to the redhead before making his way towards the room in question. On the way, he noticed Leina and Elina walking to the former's room and they looked to him.

"Good night, you two." Naruto said.

"Sleep well, Naruto-kun." Leina said.

"See you tomorrow." Elina thrilled as she blew a kiss at him and the sisters continued on their way with Naruto lowly chuckling at her playful personality even with her actions in the baths flustering him. He arrived at Claudette's private quarters and entered the room before shutting the door behind him.

He set his backpack next to the bed and set the bathrobe on a nearby chair along with his boxers. Naruto got into the bed and made himself comfortable beneath the sheets with his arms folded behind his head.

Yawning, he knew it would only be a short time before sleep would take over and rested until he heard the door open to where Claudette appeared. The redheaded general shared gazes with him and stared at him as she walked over to the bed.

"Are you comfortable, Naruto-kun?" Claudette said and he managed to slightly raise the blankets to his neck to keep her from noticing his nudity.

"I'm doing great thanks to you, Claudette." Naruto said.

"Excellent; now that you're comfortable, its time I settle in as well." Claudette said and Naruto raised an eye as she removed her housecoat to reveal a dark bikini top similar to her armored variant. His cheeks started to become flushed at how little of her breasts they concealed and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I take it you're going to sleep with your sisters?" Naruto blushed.

"Tonight, my bedmate will be you, Naruto-kun." Claudette said and the blonde completely tensed up underneath the sheets at this news. As she reached for the sheets, he quickly held onto them and she gave him a quizzical stare.

"Can I at least put my boxers back on?" Naruto said and Claudette only stared at him with her stern look that kept him as tense as could be. She suddenly whipped back the sheets to his feet and she got on top of him before her hands were planted on his shoulders.

She planted her legs on either side of him and his face turned entirely red as she looked into his eyes. Claudette lowered herself onto him and his heart raced upon feeling her breasts press into his chest thanks to their shared height.

Once she lie on top of him, she rested her head against him and he cautiously wrapped his arms around her lower back. The Thundercloud General didn't move or make a disapproving gesture as his hand slid up her back.

" _Her skin is so soft…"_ Naruto thought as he pulled up the sheets to above her derriere and brushed his fingers through her hair. She gave the younger warrior a tentative expression while resting on him and he in turn began to relax while caressing her backside.

"Sleep well, Naruto-kun." Claudette softly said as her eyelids closed and he smiled at her while holding her close. Even with sleep taking over, his arms never came undone from her body and either warrior slept peacefully through the night.

 _The next morning_

He awoke in time to see Claudette rear on her knees and stretch her arms with her breasts giving a good heave. She looked down at him and he smiled to her to which she gave him her gentle smile.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Claudette said while running her fingers through her hair.

"Any chance you can do that again?" Naruto asked with a hopeful smile and she merely smiled down at him while moving to the ledge of the bed. Claudette flexed once more as the energetic blonde sat up behind her and lovingly wrapped his arms around the beauty.

"Naruto-kun, we can't afford to mess around now." Claudette said.

"Aw, Claudette-hime, do you have to leave now?" Naruto said and before she could speak, she felt him rest his hands atop her shoulders while beginning to tenderly caress them. She lowly sighed at his and his shoulder massages when on with him eyeing the thin clasp as he contemplated touching it.

" _Don't want to upset her; so I'll just leave this alone."_ Naruto wisely decided and nuzzled her nape before she turned to face him. Though she managed to catch his morning wood wagging just in front of her navel, she tenderly looked him in the eyes and he stared back into her lively green hues.

"You truly are affectionate, Naruto-kun, so in return for that…" Claudette sat in his lap and she moved deeper into his arms with him falling back onto the bed. She kissed his cheek and caressed his jawline as they cuddled in bed.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the door was slightly cracked with Elina peeking through it and she watched at the shinobi and her older sister. Eventually closing it, she licked her lips before taking her leave and smiled along the way.

 _After breakfast_

"Leina-chan?" Naruto asked said woman as he found her in the library.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Leina asked as he approached her and sat next to her.

"About last night in the baths…thank you for that." He said.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun, and after a talk with Elina, I'm convinced she'll treat you better now." Leina said.

"Better that than how she used to treat me during the first few years I knew you and your sisters." Naruto optimistically said and Leina nodded in agreement.

"That's true but I'm glad she warmed up to you in time thanks to your personality." Leina said and they continued chatting for some time before he left her to read in peace. As he wandered down the hallway, he heard stalking footsteps and smiled at knowing the source.

Naruto calmly walked down the hallway and took a left into the nearest room while acting as though he was unaware of Elina's presence with said Royal Guard Captain stealthily following him. He came to a balcony and looked down at the water fountain.

"Naruto-kun, you're the naughty fox teasing me like that." Elina pretended to pout in her childish voice and he only chuckled.

"You're one to talk about teasing after last night." Naruto said and Elina stood alongside him to hug his side while nuzzling him with soft purrs. He stroked her back and noticed she wore a short orange off-the shoulders formal dress while having a pink headband that featured a bow of the same color.

"How do you like my new dress, Naruto-kun? The orange made me think of you" Elina said while flaunting her figure to him and he looked with a smile.

"You thought right, Elina-hime; that dress is incredible." Naruto said and she eagerly hopped at him to catch him in an embrace.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you always know just the thing to say to make me happy!" Elina happily said.

"That's what I do best, Elina-hime." Naruto said while taking in her alluring fragrance.

"And there's another reason, Naruto-kun." Elina said and he watched her saunter to the balcony railing before propping herself on it. He was brought closer to her and she looped her arms around his neck while leaning in.

" _The second she tries something again, I'll just warp downstairs."_ Naruto thought before her fingers softly glided through his hair and he set his hands on either side of her while their blue eyes looked into the other for a good time. Before he could do or think about anything, she planted her lips on him and only her eyes closed that moment with his own remaining open in surprise.

Elina's hand settled on the back of his head while the other ran down his whisker marks and Naruto began to lean into the kiss while his eyes closed. He caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her locks until settling on her backside.

Naruto caressed Elina's back as the kiss quickly evolved into a match between their tongues and neither was ready to throw in the towel. As the tongue clash went on, she found her body becoming hot with excitement while she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slightly leaned her back.

With her back now on the railing, he was on top of her and their lips broke apart for her to lick his neck. He smiled at her teasing as her legs remained locked around him and she started nibbling on him as he groaned.

Naruto ran his hands down her back and their groins took to gyrating against the other while she held onto him. Elina brought him in closer and purred into his ears before catching his attention.

"I know; let's sneak off someplace in the castle for some quality time together." The woman spoke in a seductive tone and he held onto her lower back while propping her upright. Elina held onto him as he teleported them to a location that he recognized as Earl's office and he looked around bewilderment.

"Elina-hime, why did you ask to come to your Dad's office?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's the last place anyone will think to look for us. Now…" Elina said while kicking off her dress shoes and having him set her on the desk as she reached for his zipper. Thanks to his throbbing endlessly going on, he beat her to it as his pants fell to his feet and got on top of her.

She watched as he lifted his shirt off and dropped his boxers to the floor with her sitting upright. Elina's tongue greeted his while gripping his member and allowing her curious stroking of it to take place once again.

He groaned as he licked the tops of her breasts and started doing the same into her shoulder with naughty purrs sounding from the noble. Naruto moved back and watched as she seductively slid down the shoulder areas of her dress to where her chest bounced.

Naruto's lust was already high as he slid the dress completely off and left her in only her leggings and thong. Just when he took off the leggings, she pounced onto him and sat astride Naruto before reaching down.

Gripping his tool, she arose to take off her thong and placed her folds against his hardness. He started rubbing his growth against her entrance as her arousal dribbled down it and she excitedly smiled at him.

"My love juices are already on your big thing, Naruto-kun, and now…" Elina said as she moved forward and lie on top of him with his arms wrapping around her. Groaning from her breasts smothering his heart, Naruto ran his fingers through her locks and gave her ass a playful spank that made her deepen the kiss.

She caressed his whiskers until she arose and placed her legs on either side of him while his fingers moved to her folds. They ventured into her womanhood while his tongue teasingly licked her clit and she approvingly smiled down at him.

The sage thrust his fingers into Elina's wetness and marveled at tight the noble was as his licking became sucking with a squeal sounding from her mouth. His fingers brushed against her walls and her flushed face glowed a crimson color as he did this.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, he removed them and started licking into her wetness. Elina groped and pawed at her breasts excitedly from feeling Naruto's tongue worm about inside of her tunnels and squeezed them together.

Naruto moaned at Elina's womanhood tasting as incredible as it did and her juices coated his tongue as he equally slobbered on her walls. She licked her buds as they stiffened and looked back at his throbbing cock as pre-cum still dribbled from the head of his foreskin.

Elina longingly looked at it as it took all she had not to get off Naruto and ride him right then with her focus returning to her tits. His fingers prodded and rubbed against her folds while tasting her innards as he savored the flavor.

She groaned from both her fondling and his tasting as both pleasuring methods built up her arousal. Naruto looked up to see the young warrior licking at her tits before following up with pinching and tweaking with her watering eyes shutting.

This show of lust helped keep Naruto's erection as strong as it could be and her mewls escalated from his tongue swaying inside of her tunnels. With an orgasm building, her lustful expression spread across her face while kneading her bosom and sinking her fingers into her perky orbs.

Elina licked the nearest tit mere seconds before her orgasm coated his tongue and lips while her squeals went on. He licked his lips at her juices and she moved back to give him an appreciative kiss.

Within the next few minutes, Elina sat astride Naruto as he had her breasts in his hands and licked the aroused buds with his thumbs kneading them in his hold. She looked on as he opened his jaws and gnawed on the closest orb with his canines working on them.

"You're such a tease, Naruto-kun." Elina smiled before grabbing his cock and stroking it with him giving a friendly look at her hypocritical humor. She moaned from his teasing chews on her with his tongue simultaneously lathering her already-licked bud and sucking on it.

She once again purred at his teasing and moaned at his constant groping of her swollen bosom as he switched to the other bud. Once he licked against it, he maneuvered his thumbs against the areolae and slowly guided his tongue against her collarbone up to her neck.

Feeling him throb in her hold, she slightly arose and pressed her breasts into his face with his licking now focused on both assets while his suckling resumed. He held onto them and groaned from feeling Elina pumping his hardness while pleasing her chest.

" _Damn, I missed a good opportunity last night."_ Elina thought in response to Naruto feeling up her chest and licking the inside of the perky cleavage with more of the blonde woman's love juices leaving her folds. Her peach rocked about as her tightened nipples were toyed with and her eyes fell on the pre cum running down her hand.

The scorching heat of his manhood once again enticed her and she bit her lower lip with her walls now throbbing for him. Raising her torso, she kissed his forehead and moved back until she faced his growth with her fingers remaining wrapped around him.

When she was done studying it up close, her first action was licking the pre-cum and giving his cock an approving smile to which she followed up with a slower lick. Naruto smiled as she slowly dragged her tongue up his glory until she stopped at his foreskin.

She slightly lowered the skin to gleefully inspect it and slowly blowing against it which earned her satisfied moans from Naruto. Elina licked her lips before lathering his testicles and started sucking on it while continuing her strokes.

Confident in her new pleasing methods, Elina continued sucking on his genital pouch and more of his pre-cum spilled out. Naruto groaned at this as her tongue maneuvered on him and he sat upright to get a better view at Elina's skills.

Moaning, the young warrior licked and lathered both of his balls with his hardness starting to vibrate in her fold with Naruto's pleased sounds rising in volume. Elina felt him twitch in her hold and sharply deduced what this meant while now facing his growth.

She opened her mouth and took what wasn't wrapped in her fingers into her mouth with her partner looking on. Though the size of his junk inside her mouth caused her to groan, this failed to deter her from steadily sucking and jerking him off.

Her free hand caressed his saliva-drenched testicles while he placed his hand on top of her head the minute she began bopping it on his hardness. Elina felt Naruto's cock grow within her mouth with her tongue going after his foreskin in swirling motions and her eyes shut with her sucking going on.

Elina's breasts swung forward with Naruto propelling his cock into her mouth and her saliva blended in his profusely spilling substance. The sage's balls tightened from the seeds that were sent into his vibrating member with it expanding inside her mouth and she made eye contact with him to seductively wink.

Naruto gritted his teeth as semen rapidly spurted from his manhood and flowed into her throat where most of it stuck. She gulped down the rich yet thick semen while Naruto panted and continue to watch her swallow his substance.

The minute she was done, she opened her mouth and licked his foreskin again with her playful purr. He caressed her chin and she nuzzled his growth before getting off the desk.

"Feast your eyes, Naruto-kun." She seductively purred while placing her hands on the long table and presenting her derriere to him. He stood behind her and gripped her hips while she anticipated his cock sliding through her folds any minute.

However, he caught her by complete surprise as his hands migrated to her cheeks and spread them before coating her sphincter with his semen. While surprised, this action still excited her with her hips rising to bring her cheeks higher and the tip of his foreskin slowly made its way into her derriere.

Elina tightly gripped the table as she felt his cock going into her rectum and spreading the inside of her cheeks with her nails beginning to scratch it. She howled at the top of her lungs once the powerful length was submerged inside her ass and this echoed through the office while he took to slowly thrust forward.

Making sure to go at a slow rate for the time being to keep from hurting Elina, Naruto held onto her breasts and channeled his hardness into her peach with the suction amazing him. Tears of pleasure ran down her cheeks as Naruto's pistons hit her rectal walls at a slow rhythm pace and she feverishly blushed at his size within her ass.

Naruto smiled when she rutted her hips and sent her rectum flying back at his lunging manhood with both of their moans rising. The blonde warriors worked their hips together in sync while her cries became more joyful and her nails raked the table while her pussy juices dripped onto the floor.

"You're turning my butt inside out, Naruto-kun!" Elina squealed with the shinobi pumping his hardness through her cheeks and he slowly licked her nape. As flesh collided and sweat dropped to the floor, her breathing grew higher as he licked her earlobe and he started nibbling on it.

Her breasts bounced endlessly in his hands while they were caressed and played them with as her buds were pulled forward. Elina's blue eyes sparkled as Naruto's erection flew into her derriere and he suddenly freed her breasts to touch the back of her legs.

The next thing she realized was the shinobi sitting back on the desk with his arms wrapped around the undersides of her legs and rubbed her breasts together. With her legs almost in the air, she thrust her rear down onto Naruto's soaring cock and she noticed something in the glass door before realizing it was Claudette staring at the two of them.

Despite looking at them, Claudette didn't appear to disapprove of it and she watched her youngest sibling cry out in pleasure with her arousal juices still leaving her womanhood. Naruto failed to notice the redhead observing him jerk his length into Elina's tightening rectum and she looked back at him to plant her lips on his.

Their tongues danced and warred against each other as her ass got tighter from his powerful movements and he again felt semen building inside his cock. Naruto's fingers massaged and fondled Elina's heaving tits as she rested her arm on the crane of his neck.

Her thumb teased her clit while the rest of her fingers wormed about within her excited crevice and Naruto and Elina moaned with their sealed lips. Neither could believe their levels of ecstasy running throughout their bodies from their bodies moving in sync and their lips slightly parted for their tongues to trace them.

Lost in the throes of passion, Naruto and Elina feverishly licked each other's lips and she felt his vibrations echo throughout her ass as ecstatic tears ran down her blushing face. She lewdly screamed for him to come inside her ass and this was music to his ears while plunging his growth into her hide.

He squeezed her nipples and her howls escalated as she met a double orgasm while she felt his cum erupt from her rectum like a fountain. Elina's eyes rolled back into her head as Naruto's semen overflowed within her peach and she continue to smile as his substance gushed down his balls to trail down the desk.

Naruto carefully freed Elina's legs and she eventually got off his hardness to wrap her arms around him. He equally embraced her and the wordless pair looked into the other's blue eyes before she licked his lips.

As he stroked Elina's back, she looked back at the doorway to find Claudette gone and would have wondered if anything was to come from this if she wasn't kissed by Naruto. The playful princess leaned into the kiss and wound up in his lap to deepen.

 _Not long afterwards_

"Say, Elina-hime, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruto said as he had tea with said noble and Leina.

"What's that, Naruto-kun?" Elina asked while setting down her cup.

"Whatever happened to that Nyx girl you told me about?" Naruto asked.

"The last I heard of her, she joined Tomoe's Miko group and made a ton of friends since she lost that Funikara thing." Elina said.

"It was a real nice thing of you to recommend her to Tomoe the way you did." Leina smiled at her younger sister, who beamed at this.

"After all I did to her in life, I'm glad she's out there with friends and enjoying herself." Elina said and Naruto proudly smiled at with Leina.

"By the way, where's Claudette-hime?" Naruto asked.

"She was talking about some sort of preparations she had in mind." Leina answered.

"Preparations for what?" Elina asked.

"I haven't a clue what she's talking about but given she didn't tell me much about it, it looks like there's nothing to worry about." Leina said.

"Sounds like Onee-sama to me but I've got an idea." Elina agreed while drinking her from her cup and said Thundercloud General appeared on the balcony.

"Claudette, would you care to join us?" Leina asked.

"There's actually something I need to discuss with Naruto-kun." Claudette said as she looked to him.

"What is it, Claudette-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Privately." Claudette said and he looked to the younger Vance sisters with a confused look before getting out of his seat and followed her down the hallway.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I understand you made love to Elina in my Father's office, Naruto and for that, you must be punished." Claudette said and Naruto gulped at her serious gaze. Before he could utter a word, he was pulled into her room and he fell back onto her bed with his clothes now on the floor after a few passing minutes.

"Claudette-hime, please wait. I can explain everything." Naruto said with the redhead whipping off her cape and he thought she was about to reach for her sword until she began to undress. As she sat her metal top on the nightstand and straddled him.

"So, you had your first with my youngest sister, did you?" Claudette said while Naruto's eyes could only take in the sight of her fit body and she placed her hands on his shoulders

"Very well, Naruto-kun; I'll get you talking the only way I know how." Claudette said while beginning to grind herself on him and he continue to stare at her with his flushed face. Her crotch rubbed against his until his manhood awaken and stood proud in front of her belly.

"Claudette-hime…" Naruto moaned.

"Now I'll thoroughly punish you for having at my sister without my permission." Claudette said as she lifted her groin and started grinding against his hardness in a similar fashion to Elina earlier. In the midst of doing so, her stoic face gave way for a more pleasured expression and she moaned at the amount of her juices trailing down his size thanks to her grinding.

Claudette started panting and lowly moaned with her body becoming hot with lust from her actions. The redhead eventually raised her entrance over his cannon and he gripped it to position the head at the center of her folds.

"No…not just yet." Claudette whispered with the blonde beneath her only hearing the first half of what she had uttered as she moved back from his awaiting manhood. She turned around and clamped her inner thighs on his cock with the younger warrior moaning.

He started thrusting between Claudette's thighs while she sat in his lap and felt his pulsing tower rub against her clit with intense speed. She then noticed his hands cautiously taking hold of her breasts and marveled at the firm yet pliable assets his fingers clutched.

Claudette's sultrily voice sounded throughout her bedroom as her delectable rear end was thrust against by his lap while riding his non-penetrative movements. She looked back at Naruto as his growth lunged forward through her thighs and she managed her position to squeeze him through her inner thighs.

Naruto's tongue licked against the redhead's nape and she felt his fingers tugging at her pink buds as they tightened from his touch. Even with his teasing gropes and licks, she looked down at his hardness flying through her inner thighs and moaned at his pulsating glory.

"Claudette-hime's breasts are out of this world." Naruto huskily moaned into her ears once he temporarily ceased licking against her nape and she squirmed her body to ensure her clit be directly struck by his thrusts. She whimpered from this action and her smile built across her face at the pleasure she felt with it eventually matching that of the younger warrior beneath her.

She placed her hands atop her knees for support and watched her breasts quake about in his hands as he excessively fondled them. The stimulation made him groan from knowing that he would last against her incredible thighs and before he knew it, his seed sprayed the underside of the redhead's bosom.

"Now that I've disciplined you, I believe we're on the same page, are we not?" Claudette panted and Naruto boldly but softly pressed his lips against hers. Though surprised, she melted into the kiss and the pair softly moaned while caressing the other.

 _After dinner_

Naruto looked at the setting sun with confidence and Elina sat in his lap while nuzzling against him. Though he couldn't believe his luck with both she and Claudette being attracted to him, he almost wondered if Leina felt the same way and almost scoffed at the presumptuous thinking.

"Thinking about something, Naruto-kun?" Elina asked upon noticing his expression.

"I was just thinking about today." Naruto smiled down at her and her purring resumed while brushing his chest with her hand.

"We sure did have a lot of fun today and we can have more because I just had a great idea." Elina said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later on." Elina said with a departing kiss before leaving him to enjoy the sunset and he looked after the tiger-themed young woman as she left. He looked back to see Leina appear in a short-sleeved white blouse and black stockings as she walking to the balcony.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Leina said.

"Here to enjoy the sunset?" Naruto asked and the Wandering Warrior sat next to him.

"There's actually something I came to talk to you about." Leina said.

"What is it, Leina-chan?" Naruto said and she lightly blushed.

"It's us in the bath last night…" Leina said and Naruto's head slightly cocked at this.

"I'm listening." Naruto said.

"I don't mean to sound lewd, but the sensation was one of the best I've ever felt in my life." Leina said with her hand sliding next to his.

"Leina-chan…" Naruto said and she moved closer to him as he thought about what she was implying with interest as her shared sense of boldness with her sisters never ceased to amaze him.

"When you think about it, it's pretty teasing for anyone to simply forget about that but in this case…" Naruto said with his hand moving to her low-cut chest area and settling on brushing his finger on where her tit would be. Blushing at even this light touch, she leaned forward and gave the younger blonde a better look at her cleavage.

He felt her other tit and clamped both buds between his fingers as he started tweaking them. Listening to Leina's pleased moans, this encouraged him to pull her breasts towards him with the sets tightening in his fingers and her lips came crashing onto his.

Naruto's tongue wasted no time as Leina's eagerly fought it and the Wandering Warrior felt her body becoming hot with lust from the arousing kiss. They both groaned with Leina reaching for his heart and stroking it in the midst of things.

Her hands rubbed his pectoral muscles just as he took her exposed bosom in his hands and rubbed his thumbs against her hardened buds with an aroused stain appearing on her thong. Naruto eventually felt her sensual touch end at his pants to where his zipper was pulled down and before anything else happened, Claudette's hands appeared on his shoulders with Elina standing nearby.

"Didn't learn your lesson the first time? Very well then." Claudette said to Naruto as his now nervous eyes looked into Leina's blue spheres.

 _Minutes onward_

Naruto was once again undressed as he lie on Elina's bed with the three equally nude sisters licking at his pectorals and Claudette framed his face. She pressed her lips against his while he ran his hands down her backside and Elina took the time to get on top of Leina.

"Elina?" Leina said before her younger sister overzealously kissed her and she found her tongue invading her mouth with overwhelming vigor. The younger blonde woman palmed her sister's breasts and started playing them once her fingers secured a teasing hold on her aroused tits.

" _This is so awesome!"_ Elina dreamily thought once Leina's tongues retaliated against hers and she ran her fingers through her locks with either sister gleefully moaning at the other's action. Things only escalated once her own chest was palmed and Claudette's lips moved back from Naruto's while placing her arms on either side of him.

Quickly palming what he could fit of her breasts into his hand, Naruto rubbed them against the other and licked at her buds with her face once again becoming flushed from lust. He excitedly suckled on them while feeling up her chest and his fingers kneading the supple areas with the statuesque woman ending up on her back.

Naruto's tongue lathered her left tit until his desire to suckle it came again and she held his head against her sphere to continue his teasing. She moaned in unison with her sisters and felt her inner walls becoming hot from the Sage's teeth working on her chest and he slid his hand down her toned stomach until it rested atop her clit.

"Naruto-kun…" Claudette moaned in her sultry voice that was music to his ears and his fingers slowly prodded at her clit at first. He gradually picked up the pace with this while her moans continued and Leina did likewise as Elina's tongue departed her mouth.

Licking her way down from her nape, Elina started licking her sister's nipples and commenced her infamous groping with the key difference in this case being a lack of resistance. Leina watched Elina suckle her tit with her sparkling eyes making of her think of a kitten and she smiled with satisfaction at this.

Not long after more groping and suckling from both Naruto and Elina on their current partner, the former now faced Claudette's pussy and licked his way through her caverns. He tasted her arousal and found her to be wetter than Elina was during their tryst in Earl's office.

" _She's this wet from just having her boobs sucked on? Wow, never would have guessed arousing her was so easy."_ Naruto thought while Elina was in position 69 with Leina and she joyfully squealed at having her sister's tongue shaking about inside of her tunnels.

Having dreamed of this happening between them for years, Elina managed to concentrate on licking and sucking Leina's clit until she couldn't wait anymore. Leina moaned at feeling her sisters' tongue travel between her folds and going on a licking spree throughout her moist caverns.

She mewled at finding the taste even better than she had dreamed about while her fingers alternated between tracing her folds and teasing her clit. While she wished to taste Claudette's pussy, she patiently reminded herself she would get such a chance later and she glanced at some of her love juices leaving her elder sibling.

" _I know Naruto-kun's tongue is incredible but damn, I had no idea Onee-sama was so hot for him like that."_ Elina thought while tasting Leina's arousal and vice versa with the older blonde with their ravenous licks bringing the other to orgasmic peaks. Naruto moaned at tasting Claudette's wetness and slid his hands beneath her cheeks to raise her lower body off the bed with his fingers now feeling up her rear.

Claudette and both of her siblings became lost to the shared pleasure of their oral lickings and Naruto listened to their alluring moans while continuing his work on her depths. Her harlequin eyes watered at his teasing licks and loudly cried out as she had a shared orgasm with her sisters.

Elina greedily licked up Leina's streaming juices and smiled at her sister taking her time in gathering her juices on her tongue.

"How'd I taste, Leina-Onee-chan?" Elina said to her sister below.

"You taste delicious, Elina." Leina ecstatically spoke and her younger sister beamed at this compliment before their attention turned to Naruto finishing his tasting of Claudette's orgasm. Elina got off her sister and wrapped her arms around his chest before whispering something in his ears.

He only smiled while she undid her arms and allowed him to lie back while she crawled over him until she faced the front of his crotch. Claudette and Leina joined her as they all cupped their breasts and sat with Elina between them until they squeezed their chests together on his growth in a well-timed sync.

Naruto smiled at the multiple assets of flesh covering his cock and moaned as the trio started squeezing their breasts on him with Elina sucking on his foreskin. Her eyes locked with his while her breasts massaged all the sides of him with her sisters helping her and the hard feeling of his tower made their arousal run down their inner thighs.

Claudette patiently waited until Elina was done sucking on his hardness to blow on the sides with Leina joining in while the shinobi thrust into all three sets of cleavage and he smiled at the softness on it. Leina licked at the sides while all of their tongues worked together on his foreskin and she gave Claudette the chance to suck on him.

Naruto's manhood sped through their breasts while Claudette's mouth worked on him and her tongue lathered it while she sucked on his foreskin. With all the ample flesh massaging and bouncing against his erection, he wondered how much longer he'd fair against them since their synced massaging was already causing his cannon's throbbing to increase by the minute.

Elina licked her lips at feeling his vibrations with Leina getting her turn to taste him once Claudette opened her mouth and saliva was applied to his length by her vigorous tongue. All three sets of ample cleavage withstood his cock's powerful plowing and all three sisters leaned in close to blow on his drenched member.

The blowing succeeded after a while once Naruto's semen erupted onto their faces and trickled onto their breasts with him panting in the meantime. Each sister took their time and licking up the release closest to their mouths.

"Delicious." All three spoke once tasting their fill and Leina and Claudette watched Elina stand before ultimately straddling him. She rested her forehead on his and stared into his eyes while raising her hips for her wetness to hover over him.

Elina and Naruto never took their eyes off each other as she brought her warmth down onto his cock and loudly howled at taking him in with her walls being spread along the way. By the time she had fully taken him in, he looked down to see her virginal blood trickling down his hardness and he looked to her with concern in his eyes.

"I'll be alright, Naruto-kun." Elina confidently said before she started thrusting against him after a brief period and she held onto his shoulders. Now knowing that the pain of her virginity being lost had passed, Naruto's crotch lunged forward to pound into Elina's womanhood with Claudette and Leina sitting on the bed on either side of him.

Naruto held onto Elina's bobbing flesh as their crotches flew against the other and he pounded deep into her stomach with his mighty thrusts. Leina started licking his neck with Claudette doing the same on the other side while the noble riding his hardness felt it rubbing on her insides while her movements helped her grind it in return and she pressed her lips against his.

Both azure and oceanic eyes shut as he lie on his back and Elina traced his whisker marks as she thrust down onto his soaring erection with her rear cheeks crashing down onto his lap. Her elder sisters watched as she rode his aching manhood and her eyes watered at the feeling of his endless pounding echoing throughout her core.

He squeezed and fondled her breasts as her tongue ravenously battled against his and he groaned at her aroused walls sucking in his growth to where he felt as he'd melt inside of her. Elina shook her hips atop and deeply moaned into his mouth until they parted with mutual licks to the lips.

With Elina now sitting upright, Naruto's hands traveled to her waist to keep her seated in his lap and this gave Leina and Claudette the chance to plant their lips on their younger sibling's heaving tits. She moaned at their lips rubbing together on her excited buds and smiled at her sisters pleasing her jiggling buds while she brought her warmth down onto him.

Between Naruto's cock pounding into her and her sisters' feverish suckling on her nipples, Elina's mind began its descent into ecstasy and Claudette eventually took her mouth off her breast. She lowered her head to suck on the young woman's clit and her moans resumed until Leina crouched over Naruto's face while facing her sister.

He licked into Leina's aroused folds as she leaned forward and her breasts smothered against Elina's with their lips reuniting. Elina's hand reached for Claudette's entrance and teased her folds with her fingers eventually wriggling into her wetness.

The redhead moaned from Elina's fingers excitedly brushing her tunnels and never let up on teasing her clit throughout teasing her. Naruto licked Leina's arousal and she blushed at feeling his tongue venture into her warmth as he simultaneously pumped his cannon into Elina's wetness.

She and Leina's tongues fought in an endless clash with Naruto and Claudette pleasing both of them; the redhead still continuing her work on her sister's aroused clit. Before she knew it, Elina felt his growth rattling inside of her pussy as her womb was thrashed against with great force and her caverns narrowed with each strike.

Tears flowed down either of her cheeks at her excitement at the idea of Naruto's hardness unleashing its powerful orgasm within her once again and she shook her waist on top of his accelerating tower. Leina and Elina's kiss ended to moan at the top of their lungs with the former's love juices coating Naruto's tongue and the latter's explosive orgasm versing his torrents of semen.

Elina removed her fingers from Claudette's womanhood and licked them clean once Naruto's semen spilled out of her flooded womanhood along with her own juices. Leina waited until he was done before getting off him and he smiled at all three sisters.

She gave him a departing kiss while getting off his erection and having Leina preparing to take her place. However, Naruto got to his feet and held onto Leina's forearms with his hardness finding its way into her womanhood.

Leina cried out from his hulking member inside of her walls and he held onto her forearms while charging his cannon through her wetness. Her breasts swung over Elina and Claudette joined the action by sucking on Naruto's testicles.

Elina eagerly sucked on Leina's heaving tit as it jiggled from Naruto pounding his glory into her wetness and she eventually rutted her hips back against his flying manhood. She blushed at Elina's undying groping and teasing on her breasts with Naruto joining in.

Either warrior moaned with their crotches going against the other and her innards welcoming his hardness deeper from playing with her breasts. Naruto's thumb brushed against her free tit and he moaned from Claudette teasingly sucking on his testicles.

The Thundercloud General looked up as Leina turned her head for Naruto to deeply kiss her and she rested her hands atop his in the meantime. His kneading palms held onto the quaking orbs while the sounds of his impacts against her cheeks could be heard all the while and Claudette smiled up feeling his rod vibrate as it had done before.

"Shall we?" Claudette said while looking to Elina and either sister nodded at the other while taking her hand off Leina's bosom. Working together, they sucked and slobbered at Naruto's genitals with his pistons going against Leina's peach.

The kissing pair of blondes versed tongues while simultaneously pleasing the other and he squeezed her tits while tugging them forward. With his swelling cock feeling her uterus opening from his successful efforts to keep her aroused, they managed to part lips just in time for both of their orgasmic fluids to burst from her pussy before pouring down onto the bed in a thick mixture that her sisters wound up tasting in delight and she panted as his manhood's spurting eventually died down.

Leina rested against Naruto as his growth failed to go limp while sweat covered them from head to toe and he ran his fingers on her swaying braid until she separated from him. A bridge of fluids was formed between her derriere and his hardness for a brief time and Claudette rose.

"All right, Naruto-kun, let's see what you're made of." Claudette spoke and he gripped her cheeks to bring her closer while she raised her leg. She looped her arms on the crane of his neck while he guided his rod to her crevice and she moved herself against it.

His growth entered her pussy to where she moaned in amazement at his size and the loss of her virginity as she wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist. Naruto pounded his growth into the redhead as she started bucking her hips against his and he shot into her tunnels.

Naruto kept Claudette steady by holding onto her cheeks and watched her breasts erratically jiggle from his powerful penetration. Ultramarine eyes found her lovely green eyes and she felt Elina licking the back of her neck.

The sisters sat down and resorted to lick/suck Naruto's testicles while their fingers entered the other's folds with Elina's fingering become full-fledged fisting. Leina groaned at her sister's vigorous hand while Claudette's legs remained wrapped around Naruto and allowed his cock to thrash as deep as it pleased.

She licked against his neck and started nibbling when his hands moved to her breasts with his fingers immersing themselves in her ample flesh. Naruto groaned as her mixed nibbling and licking resulted in a bright-colored hickey before their lips met.

Claudette moaned at their tongues savagely warring and slobbering together as he plunged his growth through her wetness. With her womb withstanding his mighty thrusts, her closed eyes watered and his fingers clamped on her shaking buds.

" _She just got tighter; are all strong fighters super pervs like Pervy Sage?"_ Naruto asked himself as moans were heard between their kiss and she gripped the back of his head to deepen it. The blonde's thumbs and index fingers teased her nipples with the rest of them holding onto her flesh.

Naruto pounded his way through Claudette's fiery caverns and they dreamily moaned at this with their limits just around the corner with Leina and Elina's tongues helping them. The redhead's caverns tightened on his throbbing glory and semen overflowed along with her own fluids.

Leina and Elina eagerly licked at the shared orgasm while reveling in their own releases and Naruto and Claudette rested their foreheads together with beads of sweet rolling down. He crouched down with both blonde sisters making way as he lie her on the bed and she rested as cum gushed from her wetness.

After a while, she turned around and presented her cheeks to him with a lewd smile appearing on her usually serene face. He smiled at her seductive nature and positioned his manhood at her exposed rectum until he slowly made his way in.

Claudette practically screamed as Naruto's member widened her back entrance to accommodate its size and he held onto her rear while groaning. They returned to their feet for him to resume his poundings and her chest rocked over the bed.

While he held onto her cheeks for balance, they noticed Elina and Leina tribbing and grinded both of their vulva together with the former on top. Elina licked into Claudette's opening and tasted the remnants of the still-fresh release with her breasts pressing into Leina's.

Naruto's hardness jetted into Claudette's rear while Elina locked fingers with Leina as she moaned at her sister's vigorous pleasing and the Thundercloud General lowered her head. She planted her lips against hers and the pair tasted the other's tongue while Leina loudly moaned underneath her.

The shinobi held onto her cheeks while his glory slammed through her rectal walls the minute her hips shot back at him and he groaned at the impressive suction her derriere provided on his member. Elina moaned in her kiss with Claudette while her breasts freely swung and the elder sister reveled in finally getting to do this with her after finding her cute for many years.

Leina and Elina's fingers moved apart with the former's hands going to Claudette's warmth and the latter holding on the redhead's closest breast. He felt her tightening on his cock and leaned forward to lick the back of her neck.

This made her moan in her kiss with Elina and Leina's fingers worked magic on her entrance until a double release occurred that showered down onto her face. Both blonde sister made their own orgasms to where Elina unleashed muffled squeals in her kiss with Claudette that she sensually ended to lick the cum on Leina's face and she smothered their lips together once she was mostly done.

His semen sprayed from Claudette's rectum and he maintained their position for a good while until he again lowered her onto her front with her face frozen in ecstatic joy. Naruto looked to see Elina still kissing Leina and he wiped the sweat off his forehead before something caught his attention.

"Wait a second, are those my night kimonos?" Naruto asked before noticing said clothes safely stacked on top of the other inside of her slightly cracked closet and the three sisters started laughing.

"Guilty as charged!' Elina laughed and Naruto realized something.

"I should have known; you stole my clothes just to make me squirm last night like you did in the baths." Naruto said.

"I'd call that a group effort, Naruto-kun." Leina chuckled as Elina allowed her to sit up and Claudette did likewise.

"Group effort?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly; did you think it coincidence for Leina to show up right after Elina messed with you in the baths?" Claudette teasingly asked.

"Or that Claudette wanted some loving from you after seeing you make Elina squeal in the office?" Leina also said and Naruto realized they had all been toying with him from the bath all the way to this point.

"You sly sisters…" Naruto smirked as they moved closer.

"Like I said, just wanted to tease you…" Elina smiled.

"Which is what we're about to do again right now." Claudette said before the three surrounded him and Elina again found her way into his lap.

 _Many years later_

Earl sat in the courtyard having tea with his four visiting grandchildren as he regaled them with stories on his new ruling following Leina's victory against Aldra.

"Grandfather, how'd it work out?" Leone, a blonde girl with whiskers and bright eyes similar to Elina, asked.

"In the end, Leone, Leina's efforts proved beneficial in helping me realize what a fool I had been." Earl answered.

"What happened to the Queen's Blade?" Felicia, Leone's identical twin, asked.

"It still goes on although no one has been able to replace the current Queen your Aunt chose for the throne." Earl said and Maria, a girl who was the spitting image of Leina, smiled at this.

"Looking at things are now, Mama chose pretty good." Maria said and a boy with red hair and blue-green eyes smiled.

"More than just that; it could be another decade before the Queen is replaced." Said the young Curtis and his half-siblings/cousins all chattered in agreement with Earl smiling on at his grandchildren.

* * *

30 stories of _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_? Time flies faster than we think and this begs another question; how many more of these crossovers do I have planned before ending the series.

Given that the new _**Queen's Blade Unlimited**_ anime is coming out soon, I'm not sure and while I wouldn't mind stopping at a full 100 of these things, I'm thinking that either a total of 50 or 60 would be a better place to stop if I chose.

Oddly enough, this story got published on the same day I finished my Naruto/Claudette lemon four years ago and what a strange coincidence, huh?

Since I already dissected Elina's character flaws best in my Naruto/Nyx story, I chose to turn her into an overall nicer girl with all the spunk and Leina-loving personality we all know her for. In fact, her depiction here is what I envisioned how she'd turn out if she had any connections with people outside her family and it safely be said that Naruto had a hand in changing her personality since he knew her for years.

Elina's daughters Leone and Felicia are respectively named after the character of the same name from the anime _**Akame ga Kill**_ and Marvel's Black Cat/Felicia Hardy. You can thank _**DarkChild316**_ for influencing Elina's teasing bath line and I'm glad it worked out so well, too.

The reason Leina had so little focus is so I can show his interactions with Elina and Claudette since we hardly get to see them as much as her in my stories and the next installment of this series will have him meet Tomoe and Shizuka.

I used a physiological approach to the girls like I did in my last story; with Naruto being the first male Elina's attracted to, I made her unapologetically lustful to him in the same vein she is to Leina and Claudette's attraction to him played straight-forward to a degree of where she's comfortable with him. As for Leina, she manages to take her time with him and it pays off despite little dialogue between them.

Having said that, I don't know when I'll make it since I'm taking a break from this series to focus on both my other projects as my _**Naruto/Highschool of the Dead**_ series and my long-awaited updates for my _**Naruto/Kuroinu**_ crossover. Before any of my Naruto/Kuroinu fans start complaining about updating the chapter story, I think it only fair that I work on my Naruto/Rei lemon first since I've been keeping fans waiting for the second _**Naruto/HOTD**_ entry since the start of the year and remember that it's my last story before going back to work on the double consecutive chapters for said hentai story.

But, lucky for you guys, I have a special offer: while my next planned Naruto/Queen's Blade story has Naruto meeting Tomoe and Shizuka, you can vote for either NarutoxMelonaxAirixMenace or NarutoxNanaelxMelpha to keep the streak of using _**Queen's Blade**_ characters in their respective first lemons in this series. If you chose the latter option, I'll start a chain of unused QB characters in their debut lemons.

Always remember keep this mind for all authors in general: when an author receives a low amount of reviews and a large amounts of favorites, chances are this may encourage them to think no one truly appreciates their stories and as sad as it is, some authors have even left because they feel underappreciated by their low amounts.

Long description short: try to make more time to write reviews for your favorite stories or chances are it and let the respective authors know you appreciate what they do for you.

So, vote on the next _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ and I'll see you soon. Ja Ne!


End file.
